dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf-Man
"What maniac shoots a guy in the butt with an arrow?! Bunch of filthy animals in this town." - Wally, The Wolf-Man "Wolf-Man"'' (also known as '''Wally' in human form)'' ''is a minor character in Dan Vs. ''He is a bald middle-aged man who turns into a werewolf every full moon. He makes his debut as an antagonist in [[The Wolf-Man (episode)|''the episode of the same name]]. He makes frequent cameos and appearances in his human form throughout the series. Appearance The Wolf-Man is often seen upright and wears a pair of sneakers. In his human appearance, he is overweight, balding and is typically seen wearing a suit and glasses. Personality Wally turns into a werewolf every full moon, he is careless, destructive and likes eating tacos. As a human, he is generally easy going and runs an explosives store, which Dan is a frequent customer at. He also has a daughter named Dolores. Relationships Dolores Dolores is the Wolf-Man's daughter, she is first seen in "The Lemonade Stand Gang" when Elise reveals the gang forces people to buy their lemonade, an angered Wolf-Man is seen taking her home at the end of the episode. Wolf-Man and Dolores are also seen in "Gigundo-Mart" shopping at the very store that is hurting Wolf-Man's own business. It's unknown if turning into wolf-men is in the family genes and if Dolores can turn into a wolf-man (or wolf-woman?). Dan When the Wolf-Man scratched Dan's car in "The Wolf-Man", Dan went on a revenge quest to get back at him, after months of hunting him down, Dan finally discovered where he lived and keyed his car, which upset the Wolf-Man. After the events of the episode, Dan and Wolf-Man are on friendly terms, they even briefly teamed up together in "Gigundo-Mart" to take down the superstore because it was hurting Wolf-Man's business and was causing Ninja Dave's Cookies to shut down. But Wolf-Man soon deserted the plan after he learned working at Gigundo-Mart offered benefits. Home The Wolf-Man appears to live in apartment 314 (revealed at the end of his debut episode). His bed is a giant dog bed, there are several newspapers near his door (that he probably fetched), and there are various references to wolves and the moon on his wall or as decor (pictures of wolf men on the wall, a framed photo of a moon and a little wolf-man figurine on his TV). It's unknown if his daughter, Dolores, lives with him. His apartment seemingly has room for one and Dolores is nowhere to be seen at the end of The Wolf-Man. Episode Appearances '''Note: '''This list is incomplete. You can help the Dan Vs. wiki by adding to it. Season 1 * The Wolf-Man (debut) * The Animal Shelter * Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre (non-speaking cameo) * Burgerphile * The Lemonade Stand Gang (non-speaking cameo) Season 2 * The Mall Santa (non-speaking cameo) * Gigundo-Mart Season 3 Trivia * Wolf-Man has a dog bowl on his dining table with his name on it (Wally). * Despite being furious that Dan keyed his car, he and Dan seem to be on friendly terms after this episode. * Wolf-Man's car appears to be a maroon and white 1969 Lincoln Continental Mark 3. * Wally seems to care a lot for his car judging from the fact that he howls into the sky upon discovering that Dan had keyed the car. Gallery The Wolf-Man Title.jpg wolf man in human form.png The_Wolfman.jpg wolf man in ye olde.png wolfman and dolores.png wolf man and dolores in gigundo mart.png|Wolf-Man and Dolores shopping in Gigundo-Mart wolf 1.png wolf 2.png wolf 3.png wolf 4.png wolf 5.png wolf 6.png wolf 7.png wolf 8.png wolf 9.png wolf 10.png wolf 11.png wolf 12.png wolf 13.png wolf 14.png|First human appearance wolf 15.png Home Gallery wolf house 1.png wolf house 2.png wolf house 3.png wolf house 4.png Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad